Destino final de dos almas en el tiempo
by martellkisara1104
Summary: Durante la época de los Dioses griegos cuando estos podían libremente interactuar con los humanos y existían los semidioses hubo dos que la historia nunca incluye dentro de sus relatos, uno hijo de Zeus y la mortal Evanthe: Aomine, el otro semidios hijo de Apollo y Adara: Kise.
1. Prologo

Esta historia nació de mi gusto tanto por la pareja Aomine y Kise asi como la mitología griega, no seguiré una linea especifica del tiempo con la mitologia griega pues algunas cosas aún son confusas o no tienen una fecha especifica. Es la primer historia que publico.

* * *

 _El problema no es si esto es un amor prohibido o no, ¿Cómo el amor puede ser prohibido? ¿Por qué los dioses se opondrían? Ellos mismos han tenido amantes hombres, esto solo es consecuencia de su propio orgullo, la desgracia no fue ser hombres, si no nuestra ascendencia, pero te prometo que volveré a tenerte en mis brazos… Es mi promesa de un por siempre._

 **El Destino final de dos almas en el tiempo**

 **PROLOGO**

 _ **Grecia durante la edad de los dioses y los mortales**_

Durante esta etapa la gente creía y honraba sin falta a los dioses es la etapa del mayor apogeo de estos, cuando los mortales les temían y respetaban, no ponían en duda su existencia e incluso cumplían los caprichos de estos, se sabía la existencia de semidioses quienes nacían de la unión de un mortal y un Dios, estos podían adquirir características que los distinguían de los demás mortales.

Los Dioses pueden dividirse en 2 categorías Dioses Mayores (Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Hera, Hermes, Hefesto, Apollo, Artemisa, Ares, Afrodita, Deméter y Hestía) y los menores (Hijos de dioses o que sus poderes no son tan importantes Némesis, Eros, Hebe etc.). La mayoría de semidioses eran producto de Dioses menores los cuales realmente no heredaban características tan importantes a diferencia de aquellos que eran de algún Dios mayor, sin mencionar si alguno era hijo de los tres grandes es decir los hermanos Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, de estos tres se sabe que quien más hijos dejaba regados era Zeus, era un coqueto natural además de tener esa personalidad que quiere poseer cualquier persona u objeto que capte su interés poco importándole incluso acostarse con una doncella horas antes de su boda, por otro lado sus dos hermanos eran más felices seduciendo ninfas o raptando sobrinas obligando a su hermana Deméter a caer en desesperación y posteriormente a crear las estaciones del año.

Los Dioses no son para nada de fiar son vengativos y orgullosos lo cual traía más problemas que beneficios especialmente a sus hijos quienes la mayoría de las veces terminaban locos matando a su familia como _Hércules_ o simplemente por ser semidioses estaban condenados a una vida de infortunios, pero en la historia dentro de la larga lista de semidioses hay dos en particular que no figuran incluso aunque los busques y es la historia de ellos de lo que va mi relato; uno de ellos era Aomine hijo de Zeus quien por encima de Helena y vaya que ella le trajo problemas a su padre, Perseo, Argos o cualquiera que piensen fue Aomine el semidios más importante para Zeus por ser hijo de la única mortal que amó, su nombre era _Evanthe_ dueña de unos ojos color esmeralda que contrastaban con su piel morena siendo un rasgo poco común en la Grecia de aquel entonces, su cabellera era de tonalidades negras y azules que daban la impresión de ver la noche en su cabello solo hacía falta estrellas que lo adornaran, siempre traía su cabello suelto adornado de algún Narciso que eran sus flores favoritas. Según Zeus, la piel de su amada desprendía un aroma a flores justo como su nombre lo sugería aunque nunca pudo describir o reproducir el aroma exacto de Evanthe para crear una flor en su honor.

El segundo semidios olvidado por la historia es Kise hijo de Apollo Dios del arte, patrón del oráculo de Delfos, podría considerarse como la Luz de la verdad, Dios de la belleza, de la perfección pero de forma contradictoria era también responsable de grandes plagas, la muerte súbita y enfermedades llegándose a conocerle como el Dios que ataca a distancia, la dualidad de este Dios le confiere el estatus de ser uno de los más temidos entre los mismos Dioses, bien podía mostrarte todo su encanto como podía desatar su furia, solamente Leto su madre podía contenerlo pero ella también fue en gran medida la causante de que Apollo tomará odio hacia su progenitor Zeus.

Kise a diferencia de Aomine no era producto de un gran amor, más bien fue resultado de uno de los tantos caprichos de Apollo si bien Adara era una mujer preciosa con ojos del tipo felino y su piel pálida no era más que una belleza que Apollo llegó a considerar un buen pasatiempo, Adara aun sabiéndose sólo utilizada por el Dios amo y protegió hasta donde sus fuerzas alcanzaron a Kise.

* * *

Algunas cosas para aclarar:

1 La edad de los dioses y mortales se refiera a la época de transición en la que los dioses y los mortales se mezclaban libremente

2 Perséfone es hija de Deméter por lo tanto"sobrina" de Hades y su esposa.

3 Heracles es el nombre griego para Hercules pero como es más conocido por este ultimo lo dejaré así, también sí en la mitología él mata a Megara.

4 Evanthe significa: Flor.


	2. Chapter 1

Realmente los capitulos serán un poco cortos, el siguiente capitulo será más largo.

* * *

 _ **Nacimiento de dos almas unidas por el destino.**_

La noche en que nació Aomine la luna brillaba en su punto más alto, las propias estrellas eran opacadas por la luz de luna, Evanthe se encontraba solo en compañía de su esposo y la madre de este quien le ayudaba a su labor de parto, ante su comunidad el hijo que estaba por nacer era de su esposo, jamás se atrevería a decir que su corazón pertenecía a Zeus con el cual tenía una relación más allá de lo carnal, no podía decir que él había estado en su cama más veces de las que podía recordar que en sus brazos se había convertido en una mujer plena, se había entregado aun sabiendo que era un amor sin ningún futuro, Evanthe había sido feliz al saber que estaba embarazada no necesitaba pensarlo mucho sabía que el hijo era de Zeus.

La noche transcurría lenta mientras Evanthe sentía el dolor del parto y su esposo ansioso esperaba ver a quien creía era el fruto de su relación con ella, pasaron dos o tres horas el tiempo realmente no importaba cuando se escuchó el eco de un llanto fuerte al tiempo que el cielo se estremeció con un trueno, la lluvia inicio lento y sin hacer gran ruido, solo unas leves gotas dejando a su paso un ligero pero agradable olor a tierra mojada, para algunos esto fue solo una coincidencia que en una noche que hasta hace minutos estaba despejada ahora lloviera pero Evanthe sabía que esa era un señal que Zeus le enviaba celebrando el nacimiento de otro semidios.

Mientras ella pide ver a su hijo y tenerlo en sus brazos se sorprende al ver a un hermoso bebé de piel color morena contrastando con unos ojos azules pero no eran del azul común que asemeja al color del mar o del cielo, eran de un azul que te hacia recordar el momento en que comienzan a aparecer los primeros rayos del sol ese punto de transición entre la noche y el alba dejando un azul ni muy claro ni oscuro sino el azul más hermoso que jamás había visto, gracias a este rasgo decidió llamarlo _Aomine._

En otro lugar no muy apartado al igual que Evanthe había otra joven mujer dando a luz a un segundo semidios, sin embargo ella estaba sola no tenía un esposo que la respaldará o quien fuera a darle un apellido a su hijo, solo tenía a una vieja amiga que actuaba como si fuera su hermana y ahora le ayudaba a traer al mundo a su pequeño quien no era otro más que el hijo de Apollo, a diferencia de Aomine este niño nació justo cuando el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, ese momento en que el cielo tenía el azul más claro siendo adornado por los rayos del sol que bañaban de luz dorada el pequeño cuarto donde Adara estaba dando a luz, su pálida piel bañada en sudor y sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas entre emoción y dolor al sostener a su pequeño quien poseía una piel blanca, mejillas rosadas que adornaban unos perfectos ojos dorados que aun siendo tan pequeño se distinguía un rasgo felino en ellos pero a diferencia de Adara el pequeño tenía cabellos dorados que combinaban con sus ojos, al ver esto ella solo pudo recordar al dios Apollo no podía creer que aquel niño era la copia perfecta del Dios a excepción de la forma de sus ojos que claramente eran heredados de Adara, una mirada felina y aguda la cual era la culpable de que varios hombres cayeran enamorados de ella; durante esa tarde la paso abrazando a su hijo sabiendo que vendrían tiempos difíciles en los cuales quien pagaría las consecuencias sería su hijo, al que llamo _Kise_ por tener sus cabellos dorados y recordarle al sol cuando este se encuentra en su punto más alto, además pese a ser un bebé de tan solo unas horas tenía una expresión que hacía sentir su corazón cálido


End file.
